Ray has a sister?
by angelfire2007
Summary: Ashlee, Ray's sister is 16 and lives with Ray. She gets sick. Ray tries to help her and succeeds. Then after a friend makes a joke about Ashlee being fat, she then gets sick in a different way. It is all up to Ray to save the last member of his family.
1. Tylenol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Ashlee, Ray's sister is 16 and lives with Ray. She gets sick. Ray tries to help her and succeeds. Then after a friend makes a joke about Ashlee being fat, she then gets sick in a different way. It is all up to Ray to save the last member of his family. Does he find out in time? Can he do it? You'll have to read to find out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Ashlee. I created her so therefore she is mine and thus I own her. Once Again, I do not own these people, only Ashlee, the wonderful people at NBC do.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray woke up to hear someone moving around in the apartment. He figured it was just Ashlee getting up to go to the bathroom or something else, so he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Then he heard something that sounded like someone retching. Ray got up from his bed, being somewhat what awake, groped around his room until he found the doorknob, and groped his way in the dark to the bathroom to find Ashlee leaning over the toilet emptying her entire stomachs content before him. He rushed quickly to her side.  
"Hey," Ray asked in a soothing voice, "Are you alright?" as he rubbed her back in circles.

"I don't think so." replied Ashlee.

She was then interrupted by another bout of vomiting. Ray reached over to the door of the linen closet and reached for a washcloth and he dampened it with cold water from the sink. He turned around to find Ashlee lying on the floor with her face on the cool tile.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Ray in a concerned voice.

He tried not to let his worry sound through his voice.

"No, I feel the same, like a piece of crap lying on the ground." Ashlee said as she laid her head back down onto the floor.

'Well, that's a nice way of putting it."

Ray then placed the cool washcloth onto her forehead. He bent down on one knee and picked her up. Ashlee felt Ray's strong arms wrap around her. She tried to wrestle out of his strong grip. As she tried to wrestle out of his grip, Ray gripped harder, with no intent of putting her down.

"Ray put me down, NOW!!"

"Nope, I am putting you to bed."

"Why?" whined Ashlee. "I can walk to my own room on my own two feet."

"Hmm, let me think about that for a minute. For starters you just threw up in the toilet. You are just lying on the bathroom floor and wait, you just threw up."

"But..."

"Not buts about it. I am not gonna stand here and hold you and argue. I'm the older brother; I know what I am doing."

"Yeah right!" muttered Ashlee under her breath.

"I heard that. And if I can remember correctly, I am the one who went to medical school and I am the one with the license to practice medicine. So I know how to handle a little bit of vomit and that means that I am most certainly not letting you go. The simple solution to this problem is putting you to bed, checking your temp, and giving you some fluids."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"It doesn't matter what you want. When you are sick, you are my responsibility. And that means that if I tell you to follow doctor's orders then you will."

Ray continued to move her to her own room and placed her in her bed and covered her up. Ray then replaced the washcloth on her forehead. As she was getting situated in bed, Ray left the room to go get the thermometer. He returned only a minute later, sat down on the chair that sat next to her bed and proceeded to take her temperature. She tried to fight it.

"Come on Ashlee, I am just trying to help you. You know that." Ray said in a soothing voice.

"I just wanna sleep, untouched and I think that you of all of people should know THAT!"

"I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it."

"UGG" Responded Ashlee sounding defeated.

"Told you that I always get my way," said a cheerful Ray.

"Only cuz I do not feel like arguing with you right now." Ashlee said while rolling over. She then faced toward Ray while lying on her bed with her covers piled high.

"Just tilt your head so that I can put the thermometer in your ear. It should only take a few seconds."

As Ashlee allowed Ray to stick the thermometer in her ear, he had a flashback to 3 years before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback-3 Years Earlier

It was a low point even for Ray. Lewis had told him that he needed to get his act together and make a choice. He had to choose between his band or medicine. It took him a while to choose one over the other. Ray pondered it for a day. He weighed the pros and cons. He knew that he wanted to be famous someday and have all of the chicks to himself and he that it couldn't happen with medicine. But he also knew that he wanted to help people. He knew that could never be done with his music. It was then that he realized that medicine was for him. He knew that nothing was as physically or emotional rewarding as saving lives is. Plus playing in the band wasn't always a paying gig, so he figured that he would choose medicine. The next day started out like any other day. He got up and got dressed, and ate breakfast and jumped on the EL. He arrived at work, and after getting his chops busted by Weaver for being like two minutes late, he reported to the lounge. He went out to Frank and asked for a real gory case and to his dismay, he was overheard by Weaver. Dr. Barnett, we do not choose our cases. But then she was interrupted when the telephone rang. Frank interrupted Weaver in the middle of her speech and told Barnett that the phone was for him. Weaver dismissed him and Ray took the call. He was told that his father had passed away and that his sister Ashlee was left to him. Normally, the child would go to the mother, but Ray's mother had died while giving birth to Ashlee. It was something that he chose not to think about or discuss. Then there was dead silence and the person on the other line I am sorry for your loss. You may pick up your sister at Mercy Hospital. Ray rushed into the lounge and gathered his car keys. He then ran into Luka as he ran out of the lounge.

"Whoa." said startled Luka. "Ray, Where's the fire at?"

"My dad and sister were just in an accident. They are at Mercy and my dad didn't make it." said a sobbing Ray, "but I have to go, my sister..."

Luka looked into the tear strained face of Ray. He thought that he would never see that day where Ray, hardcore rocker, crying.

"Ray, go to your sister. She needs you more than ever. I'll take care of Weaver. No worries there."

"Thanks, I'll call when I know more about Ashlee's condition."

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the thermometer beeped, Ray came back to reality and to the matter at hand. He looked at the there meter and read the temperature.

"101.3°, it's a little bit high, I'll be right back."

Ashlee moaned and rolled over not even caring about what Ray had just said. Ray noticed this and left the room and then later returned only a few moments later with a dose of Tylenol and a glass of water. He gently shook Ashlee and softly called her name.

"Ashlee, Ashlee." Whispered Ray.

"hmm." murmured a semi-sleeping figure.

"Ashlee, I need for you to roll over and face me for a second." replied a tired but concerned Ray.

"What do you want now? Are you satisfied that you woke me up?" Ashlee said crankily.

"You didn't fall asleep that quick." accused Ray.

"Wanna bet."

"I have something that is going to help you feel better."

"What is it this time? If it involves any kind of needles or anything of that sort then you can just walk right out of that door and just forget it."

"No it's nothing like that I have some Tylenol for you to take. It should bring down your fever and help you feel better." replied Ray with his doctor persona showing through.

"Then can I sleep, peacefully, uninterrupted, and left alone for like five whole minutes?"

"Sure, you just have to keep drinking water so that you don't dehydrate."

"Then take the Tylenol and drink all the water like a good girl."

"Okay, " said a groggy Ashlee." Hand over the drugs and nobody gets hurt."

Ray could tell she was trying to be comical but she was failing at it miserably. He handed Ashlee two Tylenol tablets and handed a glass of water to help the pills go down. She swallowed the pills and winced. Ray didn't think anything of it because the tablets were quiet large. She drank the water, handed the glass back, and rolled over. Ray sat there for a minute and watched her chest rise and fall for a moment. He had hoped that she would be feeling better by morning. And he went out to the living room. He lay down on the couch and turned on the late news.

Return to Top


	2. 8:32 am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Ashlee. I created her so therefore she is mine and thus I own her. Once Again, I do not own these people, only Ashlee, the wonderful people at NBC do.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ray awoke to hear something moaning. He looked at the stereo and saw that it was 8:32 a.m.. Had he slept that long? Oh well, it wasn't like he didn't deserve the much needed sleep. He got up off the couch and nearly fell over. He threw off the blanket and he put on a shirt and pair of shorts over the boxers he had on. He rushed over to Ashlee's room and pushed open the door. He stumbled around until he found the light switch and he turned it on. He rushed to Ashlee only to find her worse off then she was the night before. She was sweaty and her breathing was labored. Her cheeks were a bright pink and warm to the touch. He decided that as much as he hated the idea, but he was going to have to wake her up. But before he woke her up, he went to go get his medical bag. He came back and opened his bag to get out his penlight.

"Ashlee, hun, its time to wake up," said a worried Ray. "Ashlee, sweetheart, I need you to wake up now."

"hmm." replied a somewhat sleeping Ashlee.

"Ashlee, I need for you to look at me."

Ray held his breath as Ashlee rolled over onto her back and titled her head so that she was facing Ray. He turned on the penlight and shined the light in her eyes.

"Ashlee, what I need you to do is to follow the light with your eyes."

Ray was now talking to Ashlee as she was a patient that he treated everyday. As he moved the light up and down and then side to side, her eyes followed.

"Good, that's a good girl. I'm gonna take your temperature again."

A moan was all that Ashlee could muster.

"Where does it hurt at Ashlee?"

"It doesn't hurt anywhere, Ray"

"Ashlee, I wake up to hear you moaning in pain, but yet it doesn't hurt anywhere. I wasn't born yesterday. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can either tell me where it hurts or I can find it. Take your pick."

"Well, I can't tell you where it hurts if it doesn't hurt anywhere."

"You want to do it the hard way? Becaus its no problem for me. I can do it either way."

"Just leave me alone. I feel fine. I don't hurt anywhere."

"Fine, have it your way."

Ray began to examine Ashlee. He started by feeling her glands, noting that they were swollen. He then moved down to her stomach. He tried light pressure on her abdomen and he heard Ashlee let out a small, barely noticeable gasp.

"Is that tender?"

"No."

"Come on Ashlee, let's cut the crap. I'm a not stupid. You are in pain and I am only trying to help you. So I am gonna ask you one last time? Does it hurt when I do this?" asked Ray while pushing down on her abdomen.

"No, it doesn't hurt. I just have a really bad migraine." lied Ashlee.

"Okay, "sighed Ray, not believing her for one minute."I'll go get you some Ibuprofen.

"Thanks," replied Ashlee with a sigh.  
After Ray exited the room, Ashlee let out a big sigh and silently clutched her stomach. God, she was in so much pain. But she just couldn't bring herself to tell Ray. He would make a big deal, and Ashlee figured that it was nothing. She just kept telling herself that she some bad meat and food poisoning or something. Yeah, that's what it is. Food poisoning.

"Ashlee, here is some Ibuprofen."

"Thanks Ray, hopefully this will help."

"You let me know if it gets any worse, Okay?"

"Yes Ray, I'll tell you if it gets worse. I promise."

"Okay, rest up" having said that, Ray exited the room after turning off the light.

At that moment, Ashlee prayed that the pain would go away."

Two hours later, Ashlee shouted for Ray.

"Ray, I need you now. Ray, come on, hurry up." Shouted a much in pain Ashlee.

Ray came running into her room, breathless.

"What's wrong babe, hun?"

"I lied to you Ray. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to worry. My stomach. Ray, it really hurts, bad. Make it feel better. You have to."

"Hey, hey. Ashlee, I for you to look at me, right at me. Okay? Good. Now I am going to press on your abdomen. Tell me when it hurts. "

"Okay." said Ashlee though clenched teeth.

Ray started to press on her abdomen. Ashlee had her eyes closed and was biting her lip to work through the pain. He moved his hand to the lower left quadrant. It resulted in a yell.

"There, it hurts, OW!"

"Okay, okay. How long has it been there?" asked Ray in a soothing voice?

"About an hour. It was higher earlier."

"I think you know what we have to do."

"But I don't want to." whined Ashlee while wearing a pained expression.

"Well, lets see what I can do."

"Well, you have better be able to do something."


	3. Where's the Phone

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Ashlee. I created her so therefore she is mine and thus I own her. Once Again, I do not own these people, only Ashlee, the wonderful people at NBC do.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I don't want to." whined Ashlee while wearing a pained expression.

"Okay, I'm going to be right back."

"Please hurry Ray."

Ray left the room and headed for the living room. He searched for the phone. God, he thought to himself, he could never find that damn cordless phone. It seemed like it was always hiding from him. Finally. He had found it. His fingers stumbled upon the buttons as he searched for the right buttons. Finally he heard it ringing.

"Country General ER, What do you want" barked a grumpy Frank.

"Hey Frank, It's Ray, I need to talk to Neela."

"You're lucky, she's standing beside me. Neela, Phone"

"Hello." said a quite Chirpy Neela.

"I need you help." said Ray breathlessly.

"Wait, who is this?"

"Ray."

"Okay Ray, You need to slow down, I can not understand a word that you are saying. Just calm down."

"Okay. Ashlee is sick and I need to bring her in to the ER. Can you get a room and meet us there?"

"Sure. What's going on with her?"

"She has a high temperature, a tender abdomen, having troubles breathing, and throwing up. I just need to get her checked right away. So can you get an exam room?"

"Oh yeah. Is one alright?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. I am gonna go get her and we will be there shortly."

"Bye."

"See you soon."

Ray turned the phone and searched for the cradle in which to charge its battery. After searching for the cradle and not finding he just tossed the phone on to the couch. Ray then went to go outside to get the car warmed up so he wasn't putting a sick Ashlee in a cold car. He then proceeded to go back into the house and go to Ashlee's room and get her ready to go to the hospital. Knowing that she would not accept the news of going to the emergency room willingly. Before entering Ashlee's room, Ray tried to calm himself knowing that she would get worried and upset at the drop of time and Ray just trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Ashlee, I need to get you ready to go, Okay." said a calm Ray.

" Ray. where are you taking me?"

"I need to take you to the hospital so that we can figure out what is causing this and so that we can get you fixed as good as new."

"Who is we?

"Neela is going to meet us there; she has an exam ready waiting for you. So we have to get moving."

"Oh okay."

"Do you need help getting out of bed?"

"Nope, I think that I can manage that."

Ashlee tried to stand up and made it halfway before lying down again.

"I can't Ray, it hurts too much."

"That's okay, I'll carry you"

Ray wrapped a blanket around her and handed her the book she was currently reading, He put his arm underneath her head to support it and his other arm under her legs. He carried her out to the car and opened the door to the backseat. He slid her in and ran around the back of the car. Jumped in the front seat and drove away. As he drove, he was constantly looking in the mirror, keeping an eye on Ashlee. He pulled into the parking lot and called Neela.

"Neela, we're here can you meet us at the door with a gurney."

"Ray, I don't need that."

"Ashlee, I knew what you need and you need it. You can't walk at the present moment and I need to get any pressure that there might be off of your stomach. Okay."

"Okay, fine."

"Ray, who was that?" asked Neela.

"It was Ashlee. I am going to bring her in. Who else is on right now?"

"Kovac, Weaver, Jane, and Morris."

'Okay, can you get Kovac to help?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yep."

Ray got out of the car and went to the back and opened the back seat door. and get slide out Ashlee. He shut the door and He began to carry Ashlee to the ER. Once he got to the doors, Luka and Neela rushed to him with a gurney and helped to lift her up on it.


	4. It's going to burst

-  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Ashlee. I created her so therefore she is mine and thus I own her. Once Again, I do not own these people, only Ashlee, the wonderful people at NBC do.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray got out of the car and went to the back and opened the back seat door. And get slide out Ashlee. He shut the door and he began to carry Ashlee to the ER. Once he got to the doors, Luka and Neela rushed to him with a gurney and helped to lift her up on it.

"Careful, put her down easy!" instructed Luka. "On my count 1, 2, 3. Let's get her to Trauma One."

'Wait, why Trauma One?" questioned Ray.

"She is in critical condition." answered Luka.

'Wait, is this really necessary?" asked a worried Ashlee.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be alright. You'll be fine." reassured Neela.

The doors to Trauma One burst open. Luka, Neela, and Ray all pushing the gurney that was carrying a sick and scared child.

"Let's get a large bore IV, 1 liter of saline, 5 of morphine. I want her temperature taken too." ordered Luka.

Neela went and got a thermometer and then continued to check Ashlee's temperature.

Luka turned to Ray.

"Ray is Ashlee on any medications?" asked Luka.

"She had an alberturol inhaler for her asthma."

"What's the dose?"

"Its prn. She only uses when she gets sick and then its two puffs at a time four times a day."

"What have you been giving her for the pain?"

"Only a dose of Ibuprofen."

'And the last dose was about 3 and 1/2 hours ago."

"Yes."

"Just wanted to make sure."

Neela checked Ashlee's temperature. Neela carefully inserted the thermometer in Ashlee's ear and waited for it to beep.

"Beep."

"How high is her temperature?" asked Ray.

"103." answered Neela.

"We need to bring her temperature down and fast. Let's get her a liter of cool saline and lets recheck her temperature in five minutes." ordered Luka.

Ray was glad that Luka was in charge of the situation. He just wanted to sit and hold Ashlee and tell her it was all going to be okay.

Luka turned and asked Neela to get him ultrasound machine.

"Neela, I need for you to call upstairs and then go get an ultrasound machine."

"Okay, let me give them a call."

"Okay Ashlee, I am going to examine you now. If you have any questions about what I am doing just let me know and I will answer them. If you feel any pain, you need to let me know. There is no sense in not telling me, it will only delay your diagnosis and helping your feel better. Understood." explained Luka in a thick calming accent.

"Hmm," questioned Luka.

"Okay." answered Ashlee.

"I am going to check your eyes now. I need you to follow my finger with your eyes."

Ashlee's eyes followed Luka's fingers as he moved them side to side and up and down. Next he felt her lymph nodes.

"Now, I am going to examine your abdomen."

"Okay." answered Ashlee through clenched teeth.

Luka lifted the blanket and moved it down to her thighs. He then lifted her gown up to her upper abdomen.

"Okay, tell me when it hurts." instructed Luka.

"Ashlee, when it hurts just squeeze my hand, okay sweetheart." said Ray in a calming voice.

"Okay, Ray."

Luka began to gently apply pressure to her lower abdomen.

"Ouch, that hurts like crazy. Please Ray do something."

Neela came bursting through the doors with the ultrasound machine.

"Now we are going to ultrasound your abdomen so that we can see what's causing you all of this pain. Now this gel might be a bit cold."

"Okay, let's get this over with. It's starting to hurt worse. Oh, that is cold."

"Okay, let's get started." said Luka.

As Luka moved the probe around, they all watched the screen intently.

"There it its." pointed out Neela.

It is her appendix Ray. But there is just one problem; it looks like it is ready to burst. Neela book an OR. Ray is Dubenko okay with you to do the surgery. It's either him or a resident."

"Dubenko is fine."

"Okay, Neela call him upstairs and let him know that we are on our way up. Ray I need you to sign the parental consent forms."

"Sure, now Ashlee what they are going to do is make a small incision on stomach and then they are going to remove your appendix. They with you give a General anesthesia, so you will be asleep. You won't feel a thing. I'll be there when you wake up okay." said Ray.

"You can do anything you want to make this pain go away."

At that moment, Dr. Dubenko came bursting through the doors.

"Is this that Hot appy, Dr. Barrnet?"

'Yes, this is Ray's younger sister, Ashlee." replied Luka.

"Well nice to meet you Ashlee, I am going to take great care of you. We're going to get you feeling 110 percent in no time. Let's get moving, I don't want that appendix to burst in my face"  
There is only one thing that I can say. Please Review. Maybe I won't repost until I get like 10 but then again it could be a while because I have to right the next chapter. 


	5. Try not to talk

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own Ashlee. I created her so therefore she is mine and thus I own her. Once Again, I do not own these people, only Ashlee, the wonderful people at NBC do. I do not have any medical knowledge.

* * *

"How are her vitals?" asked Dubenko. 

"Pressure is holding." said the scrub nurse.

"Okay, let's get started." replied Dubenko.

Dubenko made the incision. Neela then spread the sides showing the appendix. Just then it burst.

"We need to get this out fast."

Dubenko did everything in this power to get the burst appendix out.

"Ready to close"  
Dubenko walked out of OR 2. He walked right up to the nurse's station.

"Have you seen Ray?"

"He is asleep on the chair in the waiting room."

"Okay. Thank you Mary"

"Your welcome, Dr. Dubenko." replied the nurse.

Dr. Dubenko walked over to Ray. Not wanting to wake him, he whispered Ray's name. Dr. Dubenko knew that Ray was tired but in the back of his head he also knew that Ray wanted to be beside Ashlee when she awoke.

"Ray. Ray."

"Huh, mph." said Ray sounding a little disoriented.

"Ray. Hey, it's Dr. Dubenko. Ashlee is out of surgery.

"Oh okay. How is she?" said Ray as he was he was sitting up. He wiped the drool off of his cheek as he was getting oriented.

"She did great. Just as we were opening, her appendix burst. But we got it all taken care of."

"Is she septic or showing any signs of becoming septic."

"Nope," Dubenko said with a chuckle, "Ray, she is alright. She is still intubated. Her breathing was shallow. We didn't want her to crash. When she wakes up ring a nurse so we can take the tube out. Now Neela is with her now so she won't wake up alone. Now, I presume that you want to go see her..."

But Dr. Dubenko was cut off by Ray getting up and rushing to the doors leading to the PIUC.

⌠Don't you need to know her room number?"

"Oh. Yeah." said Ray with a light laugh, "That might be nice."

"Right now she is in the PICU. I just want her to be observed for right now. I just want to keep an eye out for any infections. After all, her appendix did burst and it releases toxins. But you already know that. After a day or two we'll move her to her own room. So then she should be more comfortable."

"Okay. Thank you"

"You're welcome Ray."

Ray almost ran down the hall to the room where Ashlee was in. He stopped and looked in. He saw that Neela feel asleep waiting for Ray to wake up so then he could wait for Ashlee to wake up. He walked softly into the room. He took a quick look around and noticed all the other sick kids and thanked the good lord that Ashlee wasn't that sick. She would be able to come home in a couple of days. He hoped that anyways. It would only work that way of Ashlee didn't develop any infections and if her incision healed properly. He walked over to Neela.

"Neela."

"Mph."

"Hey, go home and get some sleep. I'm here for her now."

"Okay."

Neela got up from the chair and sleepy walked to the door and pushed it open and continued to walk down the hall to the girl's locker room. As Ray sat there he watched Ashlee's chest rise and fall. He thought of happy times with her but then realized it could be a lot worse. Ashlee could be like the girl in the bed next to her and have cancer. But he was happy that she only at the hospital for a burst appendix. After all. It could be a lot worse. She could be worse. As he contemplated all this, he continued to watch her chest rise and fall. Ashlee started to stir. Her eyelids started to flutter.

"Ashlee, honey, are you wake?"

Ashlee opened her eyes the whole way and looked around. She looked down at the tube in her throat. Her face became panic stricken. Ashlee started to flail her arms. As she started to panic, Ray tried to calm her done.

"Ashlee sweetie, I need for you to look right at me. Hey, hey, right at me baby, right at me. I need for you to calm down. Okay. That's better. There is a tube in your throat that is helping your breathe. Once Dr. Dubenko thinks that you can breathe on your own he will take it out. Now I know that it feels strange, but I know that you can do it. Now, let me explain. It's standard operating procedure to intubate the patient during a surgery. Dr. Dubenko felt that you were having trouble breathing so he didn't take out the tube while you were still under. He knew that your reps were too shallow. It could have caused you to crash. Now, I am going to call Dr. Dubenko and ask him to come see you. Okay. You're doing just fine. You gotta hang in there. Okay. I'll gonna go call Dubenko."

Ashlee just nodded and Ray began to notice that she had relaxed a considerable amount. Ray walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I am Dr. Barnett. My sister, Ashlee is a patient. Her doctor is Dr. Dubenko. Can you call him for me and tell him that she has woken up from the anesthesia."

"Sure, let me page him for."

"Thank you."

Ray went back into the PICU and kept Ashlee comfortable.

"Are you feeling any pain anywhere right now Ashlee. Do I need to remind you how important it is tell me the truth? Just shake your head or yes or no. You know what to do."

Ashlee shook her head yes.

"Yes. What hurts? Where does it hurt? Why am I asking you? Not like you can talk with a tube down your throat. Is it where they cut your appendix out at?"

Ashlee nodded her head yes.

"I will be sure to tell Dubenko when he comes."

"Speaking of the Devil, I am here." said Dr. Dubenko. "Hey Ashlee, it's nice to see you when you are feeling a bit better. But now I have a feeling that you want that tube removed."

Ashlee nodded her head yes.

"Okay, first I need for you to take a couple deep breaths while I listen to your lungs. I want to make sure that you can breathe on your own."

Ashlee did as she was told.

"Equal breath sounds."

"Can the tube come out?"

"Yes, she is breathing very well on her own. So let's turn of the vent."

"Hear that Ashlee, that tube can come out."

"Okay Ashlee, what I am going to do is turn off the ventilator. Okay."

Ashlee nodded.

"Now that the vent is off, I am going to disconnect the hose from your tube."

Dr. Dubenko takes the hose off of the tube.

"Now I am going to count to three, and on three I am going to pull the tube out. When I say one, I want you to take a deep breath in. When I say three I want you to blow out like you are blowing out birthday candles. Okay."

"Ashlee nodded."

"Now I know that you are going to have a lot of questions, but once the tube comes out try not to talk for a while. Your throat is going to be sore from the tube. So we'll give you some water to drink. Let's get this tube out."

"One."

"Two."

"Three, Blow."

Ashlee went into a violent fit of coughing.

"Okay, calm down, babe. You're all right. Here take a sip of this water."

Ashlee sipped the water and her coughs subsided.

"Dr. Dubenko, can you get her anything for the pain. She is having pain around the incision."

"Sure, that's normal. That's nothing to worry about Ashlee. Since her appendix did burst, I do want to keep her overnight just for observation. Then in the morning we can talk about discharging you.


End file.
